What Do I Do?
by xAdrenaline Rushx
Summary: Max's life long dream is to become a Pro Surfer, but when a certain boy stands in the way will she take the opportunity or deny it?/ When Fang meets Max he's instantly drawn to her, but when an offer comes up will he let her take it or sabotage it? First Fanfiction so in one word, im a noob. T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfiction, please enjoy! Me no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey mom I'm going surfing!" I yelled as I left our two story house that was on the beach. _Heh, aren't I lucky? _

"Okay Max, but be back before dark," my mom yelled back.

Her name's Valencia, she's really nice and makes the best chocolate chip cookies _ever_! By the way I'm Max. Well, actually Maximum, but I prefer Max; and if you ever call me Maximum or Maxie you'd better live near a hospital. Just saying. My sun bleached dirty-blond hair was pulled back in a high pony, so it didn't get in my face when I surfed. I have chocolaty brown eyes (or what my best friend Sam likes to say poop eye colour) and tan skin. I guess I am in shape from all of the sports I do (i.e., basketball, surfing, beach volleyball, swimming, track and field, football, soccer- you name it, I play it). I ran down the dune in my backyard that leads to the beach (Oh by the way, I live in Hawaii, haha I know right you're totally jelly). I was wearing a black bikini but it couldn't be seen because I wore a black Marianas Trench tour shirt over top and white board shorts. I took out my white Blackberry and group texted Sam and Ainsleigh [Sam bold, Ainsleigh italics and Max underlined]:

Surfing now, NE1?

**Maxx, really? It's 9:35 in the morning! Thanks for waking me up **

Shuddup Calaster

**Bring it on Ride ;)**

_HOW ABOUT BOTH OF U SHUDDUP?_

Ains, u kay?

_Ugh, no. My younger bros Ratchet and Holden kept me up ALL night. -_-_

**Sucks to be you :P **

_You use a lot of emoticons Sam…_

U wanna go surfing Ains?

_Ah, okay. Gives me time to be away from those Things. If I end up falling asleep please bring me back to shore (:_

**Max will**

_LOVE YOU TOO BRO_

Rofl

**Lol I'm just kidding. I will.**

_Haha c u guys at da beach. B there in 5._

**Haha I'll come too, see you in 10.**

Bye

At the beach I saw some people swimming, surfing, and hanging out on the sand. I went over to the bent tree at the beach edge, about twenty Max steps from where I was standing. Going over, I retrieved my surfboard from out of the edge of trees. _Left it here from last night, Whoops. _My short board was 6'2" all white with blue lines down the right- hand side. Wiping it off, I took the wax out of my ripped brown backpack. After finishing waxing my board, I saw Ainsleigh come up. Her sun bleached blond hair was in her face and her green eyes sparkled. She waved and shouted.

"Yo Max!"

"Hey Ains!" I shouted back.

"You coming?" She pointed to the water.

"Whatta 'bout Sam?"

"Oh he'll find us!" She put her black long board onto the water and started paddling out.

Rolling my eyes, I followed after her. Paddling out to where Ainsleigh was, I sat up with my legs hanging off the rails.

"Off the hook," Ainsleigh whispered excitedly.

"Totally."

The waves were magnificent today, perfect size and shape.

"Race ya," I went back on my stomach and started paddling. Ainsleigh and I were neck and neck (or board to board. Whatever you wanna say). As I saw a wave coming, I pushed down on the nose of my board and went under the wave and surged back up opening my mouth to breath (also known as the Duck dive). The water was nice, and I was energized. Spotting a wave I liked, I paddled out towards it. When I was close, I duck dove through, then turned around so I was now on top of the wave. I kept my balance and did a cutback, and then I went for a snap. Seeing that the wave was coming over top of me I got barrelled and stalled; coming out, I ended the ride by jumping off the board. As I came back up to the surface, I felt confident and proud. Getting back on, I paddled over to Sam, who was coming towards me.

Sam raised his right hand with his pinkie and thumb fingers up, and twisted his wrist back and forth. I grinned.

"Ainsleigh's catching one."

I turned around as Ainsleigh did a pop up, and then a snap, coming back with a re-entry and then hanged ten.

"Woo!" Sam and I clapped and yelled.

As she fell into the water, we paddled over to her.

"Totally wicked," I gave her the Hang Loose sign.

"Awesome," Sam said stunned.

"You goin' for your wave Sammy boy?" she grinned.

"Hah, I'm going to do better than you and Maxie here." He paddled out and waited at the line-up. His blond hair was in a Justin Bieber style, and he wore a Rip Curl black top, with black board shorts. Seeing his perfect wave, he paddled over and duck dove, and turned back and did a pop up, and did a pump, working for an aerial... and he actually got it! His landing wasn't so good though. He did an over the falls, and came back up taking a breath. We paddled over to him, and I grabbed his forearm and pulled him up onto the back of my board. He took off the leash from around his ankle, and Ainsleigh grabbed his short board, pushing it closer to the beach.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he grinned.

We paddled back (well Sam and I had to still be sitting up, so it was kinda hard..) and I stuck my board into the sand. The owner of the surf equipment store came over to us.

"Grom and Grommets. Nice surfing out there. Just work on your landing," he clasped Sam on the shoulder. I chuckled lightly.

"You're such a dork," Sam muttered.

"I heard that," I said in a sing-song tone.

"Good," he grumbled.

Ainsleigh looked at her IPhone.

"Dang, gotta go help Ratchet get his head out of the wall."

She rolled her eyes, gave us an apologetic look, and took her board and sprinted off.

"I should go too," Sam stood up and dusted the sand off his shorts.

"Bye Max," he smiled and walked away.

"Bye."

I took my board and headed back home. I was pretty happy until I walked into the kitchen and placed my board down. Then I saw the one and only Jeb.

* * *

**Tell me watcha think; I hoped you enjoyed it, and please R&R (if you want) **

**~xAdrenaline Rushx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes the second chapter.. Wish me luck xD Me no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Max," he looked at me.

"Get out of my house," I growled.

"Valencia and your's," he corrected.

"Weiner," I muttered.

Mom walked through the door carrying groceries. She looked at Jeb, and then at me.

Jeb was my dad and all, but I disliked him like my life depended on it. I know Jeb truly is sorry but I'm not a forgiving person. They switched years: one year I was with mom, the next Jeb.

"Jeb," she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Max,"

"You don't have her for another month!" she said firmly.

My mom is the best.

He stood and slammed his hands against the island counter top.

"I called you a week ago saying that I was coming!"

"Shut up Jeb! And mom just be quiet," I yelled (to Jeb) and pleaded (to mom).

"Language young lady," they both said in harmony.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like that'll ever happen," I mumbled.

"Max, get packing," Jeb said.

"Just do it," mom interrupted.

I guess Jeb won against mom, but he's not going to win against me.

"But-"

"Now," she demanded.

I marched upstairs and went to my room. My room had a twin bed in the center back wall, my black and white long board stood against my wooden dresser. I took out all the clothes I needed and the other things I'm going to need to survive with Jebster.

I group texted again [Sam bold, Ainsleigh italics and Maz underlined],

Stupid Jeb is taking me back to stupid Arizona and he's in my stupid house

**Woah Max. Don't take it out on Arizona, what did they do to you? :P**

True that. Okay so mostly it's just Jeb.

**That's better Max.**

_NOOO DON'T GO YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH SAM I WILL LITERALLY DIE!_

Aww, I'm sorry Ains ;(

**I'm right here ya know**

_Yeah, I know that_

…

Ugh gotta go, I'll text you when I get there bye.

_BYEE MAX! LUV YA!._

**Bye Max**

Baii Ainsleigh luv ya too And bye Sam.

I put my phone along with my laptop, charger, headphones and book in my carry on bag. I was still in my surf outfit but I didn't care. I thumped downstairs to Jeb waiting for me in the car. I gave my mom a quick hug and whispered,

"Love ya,"

"Love you too Max. Don't let your dad get to you. Oh! And remember the surf competition; I'll email you about it." I smiled at her and dragged my things out to Jeb's black 2011 Range Rover (that he got from the rental car shop). Oh my dad is _really _rich, just thought I should mention it. I got in the passengers seat and I played around with my necklace that was a wooden surfboard that had S.A.M. carved into it.

"Max-" Jeb started up.

"Don't even think about it. I barely have any friends, the only friends I have is Iggy and Thea, no dad my half brother Ari and half sister Ella do not count."

He just got powned.

My half sister Ella did the opposite of me; she went with mom while I was with Jeb and vice versa. Then there was Ari, who just stayed with my dad the whole time. My sister and my mom were Hispanic, with a tad bit darker skin than mine, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes (Ella was a sister from another father). My brother and Jeb on the other hand had both blond hair, and blue eyes (and Ari was a brother from another mother). We all lived in Arizona, but when they split up when I was four, Ari was five and Ella was two, we started moving around more.

[PAGE BREAK COS IM AWESOME LIKE DAT xD]

I yawned and woke up with my head against the car door. Jeb smiled at me, but I rolled my eyes in reply. I opened the car door and slammed it shut; making my way to the trunk I popped it open and grabbed my carry on bag. Jeb's private airplane in front of us; it looked exactly like what a normal plane would look like except it had BATCHELDER SCIENCES, written on it. I put on my black Ray-Bans Wayfarer and headed over to where Ari and Ella were standing. I saw some men take my stuff and put it in the airplane.

"Max!" Ella ran over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. I dropped my luggage and hugged her back.

"Hey Ellabear nice seeing you," I smirked.

She scowled at the name, "Way'da ruin the moment there,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much," I put on my best Elvis Presley voice.

I then let go and Ari and I bro hugged.

"Hey Ari," I said.

"Sup little sister,"

I grinned.

Turning back to Ella I asked,

"So you're coming back here in a month?"

"Yup," she replied.

I smiled.

We boarded the plane, cream coloured leather seats were all around with a T.V, book shelf, magazines and high tables with bar chairs. Saving the best for last they have… FREE WIFI! Haha I knew you guys would love that. I took out my Ipod and donned my ear buds. Scrolling down my songs I picked Summer Paradise by Simple Plan (ft. K'naan).

_Oh, Oh__  
__Take me back, take me back__  
__Oh yeah__  
__Back to summer paradise_

_My heart is sinking_  
_As I'm lifting up_  
_Above the clouds away from you_  
_And I can't believe I'm leaving_  
_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

_But someday_  
_I will find my way back_  
_To where your name_  
_Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_

_(Tell 'em)_

_My soul is broken_  
_Streets are frozen_  
_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_  
_Just to have another one with you_

_What'd you say_

_Well real life can wait_  
_(it can wait)_  
_We're crashing like waves_  
_(uh-huh)_  
_We're playing in the sand_  
_(me and you)_  
_Holding your hand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings_  
_And summer evenings_  
_Now you're right next to me_  
_And I am freezing_  
_Was it real?_  
_Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?_  
_How can you show me paradise,_  
_When I'm leaving?_

_Now my heartbeat is sinking_  
_Hope's shrinking_  
_When I try to speak no words_  
_Lip-syncing_  
_Hope this is not just wishful thinking_  
_Tell me that you care_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Someday_  
_I will find my way back_  
_To where your name_  
_Is written in the sand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I remember when we first kissed_  
_How I didn't wanna leave your lips_  
_And how I've never ever felt so high_  
_Singing La-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_(summer paradise)_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

"Max, it's time to get off," Ella shook my shoulders.

I sat up and got off the plane, my Ray-Bans still on.

"How was the ride?" Jeb clasped his hands together.

"Good," I said in a fake perky tone.

"Umm okay, well I got to go see Eleanor for a very important meeting in Canada. Don't do anything stupid and I'll call you for more information on my return."

Jeb boarded the plan and waved good-bye to us.

"Jaxon's taking care of us," Ari said.

"Ok,"

Jaxon was mom's best guy friend and was like an uncle to us; when they split up and mom moved to Hawaii, Jaxon stayed here and always took care of us when dad- uh I mean Jeb wasn't around. I totally wish my mom married him.

I saw Jaxon's silver Honda truck come in, his black hair was cut short, and his grey eyes looked straight at us. All of us waved to him, and he parked right in front of us. We put my bags and all that in the back of the truck, but I held on to the case that held my acoustic/electric guitar named Melody.

"How was Hawaii?" Jaxon asked.

"Great," I grinned.

"Hop on in." he got in the drivers seat, Ari got the passengers seat and Ella and I were in the back.

As we were heading to our house, Jaxon cleared his throat.

"My nephew Nick is going to come live with me, he's sixteen and then there's Taylor my niece she's Nick's twin, and they happen to be a couple of months younger than Max. Taylor and Nick are also going to be going to the same school as you guys, so if you could, it would mean a lot if you guys took them under your wing."

"Yeah sure, I've always wanted a little brother," Ari grinned.

"Sure, if their related to you then their cool," I replied.

"Of course! Yay, now I have another sister other than Max," Ella said all happily.

"Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you."

"Ah don't count on it from Max," Ari said cheekily.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and kick the back of his chair.

Jaxon chuckled.

"They're gonna fit in just perfectly,"

* * *

**I hope you like it R&R (if u want).**

**Btw, I do not own Summer Paradise by Simple Plan, as you could probably tell.. :) :P xD**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Me no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A week later we waited outside for Taylor and Nick. Our house was massive, like White House massive. It was a burgundy house with a black spiked fence around it and a black gate. Ella and I sat on the marble bench near the fountain; I took Melody out of her case and started strumming randomly, while Ella tapped her foot. Ari was rocking up on the balls of his feet waiting anxiously for Taylor and Nick to come.

"Yo Ari you ok? It looks like you're about to pee your pants," Ella commented, while making a beat to my strumming.

"I will finally have some other male in this house. I'm totally outnumbered," he replied.

"What about Jeb?" I asked.

"Gah, he doesn't count,"

I snickered.

A white van pulled up into our driveway, and I was guessing it was them. I put Melody back in her case and zipped it up. A tall girl probably about my height (5'8") got out of the passengers side. She had long raven black hair that was braided, tan skin, and black eyes. Taylor wore faded shorts, and a white tank top with white flip flops. Then a boy appeared, he looked exactly like Taylor, except his hair wasn't that long and braided. It fell in his face, but in a nice way, and not a sloppy way. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Nudge, Ella's best friend who is OBSESSED with fashion. He wore a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans that suited him well (ahhh what am I saying? I really need to get away from Nudge..) and black converse. This dude seemed to love black, by the looks of it.

"Hey Uncle Jaxon," The girl went up to Jaxon as he was coming outside.

They hugged, and turned to Nick.

"Hey," Nick said.

"Hi Nick," he went up to him and gave him a bro hug.

Then they walked over to where Ella, Ari and I were.

"Nick and Taylor this is Ari, Maximum, and Ella,"

"Hey I'm Taylor and that's Nick as you guys already know. Oh and Nick goes by Fang,"

"Fang?" I asked.

"Maximum?" he answered.

"Touché my acquaintance, touché." I said.

He grinned.

I think we're going to get along just fine.

"I love your outfit Taylor, my best friend Nudge would freak out if she saw it,"

"Oh, thanks," she smiled.

Ella grinned.

I helped Taylor with her bags along with Ella, and Ari and Jaxon helped Fang. We carried them up onto the porch, and I held the door open as everyone filed inside. Once we were all standing in the hallway Jaxon spoke up.

"Mr. Batchelder was nice enough to let us stay here until he comes back, and when he comes back then you'll be moving in with me." He looked at Fang and Taylor.

Fang gave a slight nod, and Taylor gave thumbs up.

"Okay, N-Fang you'll be in Ari's room, and Taylor you're in Max's," Jaxon said.

Holding a black bag in my right hand, and Melody (in her case) in the other, I opened the basement door and thumped down the stairs to where my bedroom was. (When you walked into our hallway, you saw the music room filled with well, all musical stuff on the right. Then on the left was the This-Room-Is-Only-For-Guests-So-Dont-Go-In-Here-Unless-You-Have-Jeb's-Permission, there was beautiful fancy couches and a wooden table, in the centre, with all of the good cutlery and things we are proud about being displayed. If you walked farther in and turned right you would see our kitchen, and if you turned left you would see the dining room. Now, if you kept walking past the dining room and went down the stairs you would see our indoor heated pool, hot tub and water guns on shelves, and if you kept going through the door straight ahead you would see our indoor basketball court with a track around the court. There were bathrooms on every level of the house, and outside we had four horses and a volleyball court. As I said before, Jeb's stinking rich. If you open the door at the centre back of the music room, it would take you down to the Rec room. All of the epic stuff you could think of, we had it. There was a sliding door that lead to my room on the right side of the Rec room). My room had a bed with a purple and black bedspread, with the letters MAX hanging above. On the right was a white desk with all my junk on it, and on the left was a huge see through glass closet.

"Woah," Taylor gasped.

"I know right," I grinned.

Taylor nodded and set her bags down, me doing the same.

"Wait up next time will ya," Ella panted and put Taylor's things on my bed.

Welcome to Le Hotel de Max," I said.

"I totally need to come here more often," smiled Taylor.

"Next time I'm not the bellhop." Ella muttered.

"Martinez we need you!" Ari shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Us kids went by different last names. Ari used Batchelder Jeb's last name, Ella took mom's and I made my own, Ride.

"Ok!" Ella thumped upstairs.

"So Taylor, you can pick between my bed or the pull out one," I made my way over by the closet, and went to the electronic pad beside it.

Touching it, I pressed the bed icon, and all my clothes went down and from the left side came a double bed that came out of the closet (**A/N. It's sort of like a walk in closet that she has, but the floor moves that has all the clothes on and another floor comes with the bed on it. Just in case it's unclear)**.

"Holy [insert swear word of your choice]" Taylor replied.

"You should've seen Iggy's reaction when he saw my room, well my house actually. Let's just say a firetruck had to come, our house looked like a tornado hit it, we had to get new furniture and we had to take Ella to the hospital. But he's redeemed himself." I nodded after saying that.

"Iggy?"

"His real name is James Griffiths, but he goes by Iggy. Oh and he's a pyromaniac." I added.

"Note to self, stay away from this Iggy dude," Taylor grinned.

"You'll get used to him,"

"I hope," Taylor said.

"Dinner!" Jaxon yelled from the kitchen.

Taylor and I gave each other a quick look and then booked it up the stairs and into the dining room. We all sat around the dinner table, Ella, Fang and Ari on one side, and Jaxon, me and Taylor opposite from them. In front of us was broccoli, ribs, mashed potatoes, french fries and bread slices.

"Dig in!" Jaxon said with enthusiasm.

I went for the ribs but then Ari smacked my hand away.

"Dude!" I yelled. Nobody get's in the way of me and my food...

"Max," he said sternly. "Guests first,"

"Jaxon doesn't care." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just let her eat," Fang muttered.

I threw my hands up, "Thank you Fang! Listen to the emo guy, person. He _has _sense," I nodded my head up and down.

"Max-" Ari started but Fang cut him off.

"I'm not emo,"

"Uh, you sort of are." Taylor pointed out.

"Can we _please _eat?" Ella whined.

"Okay. Max you start off with the ribs, Ella mashed potatoes, Fang broccoli, Taylor bread slices and Ari french fries." Jaxon directed.

"What would we do without you?" Ari said.

"Well we would still be fighting over the food, and Max probably would've gone beserk." Ella ripped off a piece of meat and ate it.

"Thats so true," I said through a mouthful of ribs and mashed potatoes.

"Eww Max. Chew then talk," Ella said grossed out.

"Wait for it," Ari said. "Wait for it,"

"BURRRP!"

Fang gave a faint smile, Ella cracked up laughing along with me, Taylor fell on the floor clutching her stomach and Jaxon tried not to chuckle but it ended up being a fail. After a while of joking around, Jaxon brought up a question.

"So what are you guys going to do this summer so I can tell your father."

"We need to go to a beach in Cali, make sure we check the surf forecast before we go." I replied.

"Shopping with Nudge, and maybe force or drag Max against her will to come with us." Ella chirped.

"I need to work on my volleyball and basketball skills for the school time." Ari added.

"Ok, sounds good. Now what about you two, anything you guys want to do this summer?"

"Explore, I guess. Find out where everything is, meet people and all that." Taylor leaned back against the chair.

"Fang?"

"Same." he said.

He's a man with many words. Just then the doorbell rang; I got up from my chair and went over to the door. Opening it, I answered.

"Hey Dylan."

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think R&R (if you want).**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter, srry bout that :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Re Done!**

**Me no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

FANG POV.

I saw Max go up to answer the door. Something about her made me want to protect her, but it didn't make sense. I just met her. I thought about Maya, my girlfriend; we had to break up since of the move, but Max and Maya reminded me of each other. _That's probably why you feel so protective. She makes you think of Maya. Yes that's it, _I thought to myself. Just then Max reappeared with Blondie (yes, my new name for him)? He had blond hair (of course), blue eyes, and he looked like a stereotypical surfer.

"Fang, Taylor, this is Dylan." she smiled.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hey Dylan," Taylor said.

I realized I just met this guy, but I _really _hated him. I don't know why, I just did.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Max asked.

"Nah I'm good, thanks. I have a baseball game tomorrow, pitcher and all,"

_What does that have to do with anything? _I thought. Bragging Numpty.

**"**That's cool," _Not. _"So is it school? Rep? House League?" I asked.

"It's school tomorrow, but I also do rep. Tooth is it?"

"Fang," I stated

"Sorry 'bout that man. My bad,"

I nodded.

"We're gonna go upstairs. Jaxon is it okay if I finish eating later?" Max asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course." Jaxon grinned.

"Thanks," she grinned back.

They both went up the stairs, and I could hear her door close. And then there was five..

"So, Ella, do you do any sports?" Taylor questioned, breaking the new layer of ice.

"Oh yeah, I do volleyball, and I might try out for the schools rugby team as well." Ella stated.

"Oh that's so cool! I never played volleyball for school, but rugby I have, I think you'd like it." Taylor replied.

Mostly the rest of the meal went like this. Ella then Taylor, Ella then Taylor, then ocasionally Jaxon, and I. When we were all finished, I stood up, and took my dishes in, and stuck it in the dishwasher. Then I got Max's food and put it into a plastic container. Once everything was tidy, Ella, Ari, Taylor and I decided to watch 21 Jump Street. Honestly, It was better than I expected, Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill were good together. I started to get fidgity on the fabric couch, I started walking randomly around in the house, but stopped when I saw Dylan.

"Hey man," Dylan said, stopping beside me.

"It's Fang," I said, also stopping.

"Ah, sorry bro, I keep forgetting your name."

_My name isn't that hard to remember. F.A.N.G. A four letter word here, it's not like I have a twenty-five letter name, now that, I would let him off with not remembering it. _

_"_Can you-" his phone went off.

Us, being around the same height, means I could easily see the text he got. Dylan knew I could too.

"Who's Emellie?" I asked.

I saw Max through my peripheral vision, watching us on the staircase.

"Ah she's like Max. Another girl, if you get what I'm saying." he winked.

"So she's your girlfriend," I stated, making sure I understood this correctly.

"Yeah, but this stays between you and me." he pointed and me, then at himself.

Then Max came in at the perfect time, and b*tched slapped him. I chuckled silently to myself.

She stuck her middle finger at him, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then there's me behind them, still chuckling to myself.

Max pushed him out the door, slammed it, and stormed back upstairs.

Then again, there's _still _me, chuckling about what happend to Dylan.

_I think that was better than 21 Jump Street_ I thought.

* * *

**Re did this chapter, cos the first wasnt my cup of tea (: So I hope this one is better, and if its not I apologize. Also I keep making Dylan look like a bad person, so im thinking if I do another story (which I probably will do) he will b nice :)**

**R&R**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction :) Me no own Maximum Ride (:**

* * *

The days passed, and I realized I was happy with what happened between Dylan and I. I haven't communicated with him since, but I have with Emellie, and let's hope he gets the message that I dumped his sorry butt.

I stared up at the pictures of Mick Fanning, Carissa Moore, Alana Blanchard, Bethany Hamilton and Tyler Wright taped onto my ceiling. One day I will be like them. I'm going to be a Pro Surfer. Propping myself up onto my elbows, I looked over to see Taylor sleeping. Sighing, I got out of bed and went upstairs. To my surprise I saw Fang and Ari already up. _They never get up this early_ I thought to myself.

"Why are you guys up so.." I yawned, "..early?"

"Max do you know what time it is?" Ari asked in disbelief.

"Eight?"

"Max it's one in the afternoon." Fang said.

"Oh… Wait one!" I screeched.

"Yes Max. That's what Fang just said," Ari nodded up and down.

"Crap!" I shouted.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed a blue tee that had _Garage _written in white horizontally and stone washed denim shorts. I was babysitting Angel and Gazzy at 1:30, which meant I had thirty minutes. _Okay. I can do this. It's not like I'm Nudge or anything when it comes to appearances and fashion. _Running to the washroom, I took a shower, got changed and brushed my teeth. Putting my hair in a side braid, I rushed over to the front hallway. Checking my phone I saw the time was 1:26.

"Bye Ari! Bye Fang! Bye Jaxon! Going to babysit Angel and Gazzy, be back by nine!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran. I sprinted over two blocks, and walked up the driveway of house number nine. It was a two story house, with a small garden in front and three Adirondack chairs on the porch. I looked at my phone which read 1:33, knocking on the door Mrs. Eaton appeared. She had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, Gazzy and Angel were spitting images of her.

"Come in Max," she held the door open as I entered.

"Thanks," I said.

"Tobias and I left the food in the freezer. Their going to have Pizza Pockets, all you have to do is heat it up." She winked at me.

The thing I liked about Mrs. Eaton was that she didn't care that I was a horrible cook.

Mr. Eaton came out of the hallway holding Angel's hand and Gazzy's in the other. He was tall, like Mrs. Eaton and had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy let go of their fathers hand and hugged me.

I stumbled back a little.

"Hey Gaz. Hey Ange. How are my favourite kids doing?" I smiled sweetly.

"Great! Guess what? I got a book on bombs!" Gazzy replied excitedly.

"Good, but Gazzy keeps stinking up the house." Angel crinkled her nose.

Gazzy blushed, which made me laugh. Are you guys ready to have some fun? I asked ruffling Gazzy's hair. Mr. and Mrs. Eaton left, kissing Gazzy and Angel goodbye.

"Let's watch a movie," Angel suggested.

"Toy Story!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Tangled!" Angel gave me the Bambi eyes.

"Okay, okay. How about we watch Tangled then Toy Story?" I asked.

We sat in the family room (**A/N: The inside of their house is exactly like the house in Life With Derek)**, both Angel and Gazzy curled up on either side of me. After Tangled was finished, I went over to the fridge and took out the Pizza Pockets. Putting them on a tray and opened the door, and slid the tray in then closed it. After waiting for eternity (it seemed like it) I turned around to see Angel looking at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Max, you forgot to turn on the oven."

"Oh, that would make sense."

After being taught how to cook, _again_, by a six year old; with a little help of an eight year old they finally got their food.

[Page Break cos I like page breaks ]

Once Toy Story was over, I got Gazzy and Angel ready for bed. Tucking them in their bunk beds, I told them the story that they loved.

"Once upon a time, there were three humans. They weren't fully human, but 98% human and 2% bird. Their names were Angel, Gazzy and Max. Angel's wings were pure white, as she looked angelic herself, Gazzy's wings were creamed coloured and he flew with grace and Max had wings that resembled a hawk. All of them had powers, Angel could read minds, Gazzy could speak in others voices and Max had super speed. They called themselves the Flock, and spent every moment learning something new." I looked up at Angel.

"What's five times six?"

"Thirty," she answered proudly.

I smiled.

Looking down, I asked.

"Gazzy where's Manhattan?"

"In New York," he grinned.

"Nice one," I fist bumped him.

Turning around to the door, I said,

"Night guys,"

"Night Max." they said in unison.

Coming downstairs, and cleaning up I turned on Robot Chicken (**A/N: Hehe, I couldn't think of a tv show so I asked my friend who turned on the tv and was like "Robot Chicken" so ty to my friend ****. Anyways back to the story..) **and started to watch it. About a half and hour later, Mr and Mrs. Eaton came home.

"Thanks Max," Mr. Eaton said.

"Your welcome," I smiled.

Mrs. Eaton paid me, then offered to take me home since it was dark, but I denied. When I got to the door of my house, I tried to open the door but it was locked. So I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. I walked around the right side of the house and peered through the window to see Fang and Ari playing Modern Warfare Three. I banged on the window, and Ari looked up and grinned. Coming over, he unlocked the window and slid it as far as it could go.

"You coming in?" he said cheekily.

"Butthead" I muttered.

Sliding in threw the window (since it was level with the ground), I closed and locked it back up. Before leaving I threw a pillow at Ari's head, making him lose his concentration, which mostly in the end made them all mess up. I smirked, and went into my room.

* * *

**Please R&R :) I wanna thank:**

**Whosaidblondescan'tread**

**Skatzaa**

**Gaqm18**

**SoAshley11223**

**Mack2theMax**

**For following, reviewing and or favouriting my story :) it means alot (: and ty to whoever is even reading this. :) It also means alot (:**

**Ps. tehehe Tobias Eaton is from Divergent (: I totally had to make a character with his namee ^.^**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is where Fax sort of begins :) and I promise you that there will be Fax in the next chapter and the next chapter, so on and so on..**

**Enjoy(:**

**Me no own Maximum Ride :)**

* * *

We decided to head to Huntington Beach before school started. Mom already emailed me the details and signed me up, so I'd be back there in about a year for the Grom Search. I grabbed Brazil Cap Sleeve (rashguard), Love N Surf Crossback (bikini top) and Love N Surf Classic Pant (bikini bottom) and threw it in my purple bag that had _Fly On _written on it in black. I wore black basketball shorts with an aqua blue shirt that had _Roxy _across the front. Grabbing my bag while sliding on my purple flip flops, we all got outside and piled into Jaxon's truck. Our boards were already lying down in the back, with our other equipment. Ari sat in the front, Taylor behind the driver, me in the middle and Fang beside me. Ella decided to go with Iggy, Nudge and Thea; they're going to meet us there, but Andi, Nudge's sister was driving (but dropping them off). It was pretty squishy in the back, I was getting kind of claustrophobic.

"Max, it's alright. Just breathe, no need to feel claustrophobic. There's plenty of space back here," Fang chuckled.

Something about Fang, made me believe everything he said. I trusted him and we could read each other like a book, even though we met not that long ago. It was weird how that was possible. But I liked it.

"Okay." I said breathing in and out more deeply.

Jaxon started up the truck and away we went.

Taylor hooked her IPad up into the audio system, using a cord and started playing Good Time by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Love this song," Taylor grinned, and looked out the window.

"I don't," Fang muttered.

"Aww is Fangie Wangie sad that we're not listening to emo bands?" I joked.

"Fangie Wangie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

He gave me a grin, a flash of teeth too; which was rare of course, but made my heart flutter. After listening to Linkin Park, Marianas Trench, Katy McAllister, Christina Grimmie, Lights and Faber Drive, I started to doze off. Using Fang's shoulder as a pillow, I went to sleep.

[zZzzzZzzZZZzzzZzzZzzZ]

"Max, wake up. We're at the hotel," Jaxon's voice said softly.

I yawned, and sat up straight, Fang smirking at me.

Jaxon turned back around, and got out of the truck, Ari, Fang and Taylor doing the same. "Can I just sleep in here?" I whined.

"Max, the hotel is right in front of you, which means you don't even have to walk _that_ far." Jaxon emphasize on that.

"Too bad," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

Then no one in our group started talking, so I guess that means they left. Just then someone unclipped my seatbelt, and two strong arms started dragging me to the door. I opened my eyes, and tried to grab a hold of anything but it was worthless. Fang then started to carry me bridal style, ignoring my protests.

"I'm not a Damsel in Distress." I muttered.

"It's what you get for not getting out." Fang grunted. "What do you eat? A pile of rocks?"

"Sue me. And is your head missing some," I mumbled.

I heard Fang snicker, which made me smile. Fang whispered in my ear,

"You look cute when you're sleeping."

"Oh my gosh! Why is Fang carrying Max? Is Max okay? Well of course she's okay. Remember the time when we went to the Amusement Park and Max hurt herself after we got ice cream. I love ice cream! My favourite type is chocolate! Wait no vanilla with caramel! When I say caramel I think of Camels, aren't they so cute with the little humps. Speaking of humps, today's Hump Day!. Happy Hump Day Everyone!"

That could only mean Nudge. Taylor and Fang met Nudge already, so they know what she's capable of, but not Iggy and Thea.

"Woah, calm down Motor Mouth," Iggys's voice said.

"She wouldn't get out of the car," Fang replied to Nudge.

"I'm Taylor,"

"Thea,"

"Iggy,"

_And I'm fake sleeping _I thought. Why am I fake sleeping you may ask. My answer is I don't know. _Maybe you like being with Fang, In his arms. With him. _Oh great, my consciousis is making me confused.

"I'm going to leave all the gear in the gear in the truck, Fang you carry Max to her room, she shares with Thea and Taylor. Nudge and Ella are sharing, Fang, Iggy and Ari, and I'm getting a room all to myself." Jaxon tossed Fang the keys (I could hear them rattle in Fang's hand).

"Ari can you grab Max's bag, and I'll get Fang's."

I felt Fang move so I was guessing he was going over to the elevators. Once we got up to the floor level, Fang dropped me down in front of my room.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Your welcome and I l..," Fang trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nevermind," Fang smiled.

"Okay?" I replied

"Night Max,"

"Night Fang,"

We went to our rooms, and I flopped down on the couch. _I think I'm falling for Fang. _

* * *

**Okay I wanna thank you guys for the reviews :) and boxtoplad999 for following and favouriting (:**

**If you want me to read your stories or anything like that just put it in the review and I'll read them for sure :)**

**R&R. and thx again!**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, srry for not updating in awhile. Ive been very busy with stuff, so I havent had time. But I luckily went to Huntington Beach, so I hope I can describe it better, and new techniques when it comes to surfing :) Im also going to try to update sooner, and I apologize for this short chapter, and not as much fax as I wished ;( but u will c how they think of eachother (: Me no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang Pov.

_Why did I almost tell her that I loved her? _I thought, pacing back and forth in my room. _I'll tell her tomorrow. _I reassured myself. Before I could talk myself out of it; Iggy and Ari opened the door.

"Little help man." Ari grunted as the tossed me my bag.

I easily caught it, and grinned, making Iggy smirk at both of us. After getting ready, I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes.

[ZzZzZzZzZzzZzZ]

"Fangie Wangie, wake up." Someones voice echoed through my mind.

"Wake up." The same voice said.

"Wake up, so we go."

I randomly pushed the person that was bugging me away. I sighed and smiled.

…

"[Insert swear word here]!" I yelled, completely soaked.

"Morning!" Max chirped.

I got up, and tackled her to the ground. My legs were on either side of her, with my arms pinning her shoulders. She stared at my abs.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

It could've been just me, but I think Max blushed. I leaned in, about to kiss her when Iggy and Ella's voices came from outside the door.

I quickly got off of Max, and sort of threw my behind the last bed, closest to the window. Just then they opened it.

"We got you guys' breakfast," Ella said.

"Max, where Fang?" she asked.

"Umm..uh-uh-he's getting Gatorade." Max stuttered.

Iggy sat down on "his" bed, and saw me.

"Uh, no…he's right here."

"Welcome back Fang!" Max went over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Max!" I hugged back.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Ella questioned.

"'Cause the grounds awesome?" Max said in a "duh" tone.

"What's with all the questions here, no need to interrogate us." I got up off the ground and left the room with Max.

Once we were all ready to go, we piled in the same vehicles as yesterday, and drove off. Taylor was in the front this time, with me in the middle, Ari on my left, and Max on my right.

"You guys ready to surf?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Totally." Taylor started to hum along to the song that was playing.

When we got to the beach, everyone jumped out excitedly (well, except for me. Of course.). Max got in the back of the truck and started handing us our boards. Mine was a light blue long board, a gift from Jaxon when we went surfing together one time. I watched Max jump on the ground with her DHD surfboard. It was all white with aqua coloured lines sprouting from the tail. I put my black rashguard on, and saw Max taking off her clothes. Her black bikini made her eyes and hair stand out more; she saw me watching and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Line stealer," I muttered.

Max smiled, which made me smile back.

We waxed our boards and when we finished, Max put on her rashguard, and sprinted down to the water. **(A.N/: I thought Fang wouldn't be the type to go into detail when it comes to what pepo are wearing so this is it: Ella: red bikini with a blue short sleeve rashguard over top. Taylor: aqua bikini with black short sleeve rashguard. Thea: purple bikini with white long sleeve rashguard. Nudge: pink bikini with short sleeve light blue rashguard. Iggy: green and white boardshorts with black long sleeve rashguard. Ari: white boardshorts with black long short sleeve rashguard. Jaxon: full body wetsuit dark blue around shoulders and black. Fang: black boardshorts and black short sleeve rashguard.) **

We all followed her in pursuit. When my feet hit the water, I threw my board into the water and started paddling out. We all were lined up at the line-up, when Nudge started paddling out further. She went infront of the wave, her face in the direction of the beach. Then when the wave was closer, she started paddling towards shore. Then when Nudge was positioned right on the wave, she ended up doing three cutbacks and then let the wave carry her closer to the beach. They all cheered, while I just clapped. Iggy went next, then Thea, Taylor, Ari, Jaxon and Ella. Finally it was Max's turn. She duck dove, then got on top of the wave, but ended up wiping out. Her board popped back up to the surface, but Max was no where to be seen. Panicking, I paddled out to where Max's board was, took the leash off from around my ankle, and jumped in. Holding my breath, I went down farther to where I saw Max. I put my arms underneath her armpits and pushed off the sandy ground. I realized that part of the leash got caught. I was running out of breath. Letting go, I surged back up taking another deep breath and plummeted downwards again. Following to where the leash was caught on a metal hook, my guess a fishing item, I untangled it and her board started floating back up. Ripping the leash off Max's ankle, I pulled her up. Swimming back to shore, with Max still leaning on me, I pulled her onto the beach. People were all around me and Max. Some freaking out, some calling the ambulance, and some were crowding around looking shocked. I started to do CPR. Tilting her head back, and plugging her nose, I breathed air into her lungs. Max's lips were soft and felt good under mine; but I had to remember that she was almost dying. I kept doing it, until she finally started coughing up water. Max turned to her side and let out everything that was in her lungs. She was pale, and trembled.

"M-Max are yo-you o-okay?" Thea stuttered, as she kneeled beside Max.

She nodded, and looked me in the eyes. Then I pulled her into a hug, whispering:

"I love you Max."

Then which surprised me even more, she replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay so I needed to think of a way, so I randomly came up with the fishing metal hook thingy, so tht mite not b realistic. I have no idea for sure, anyways Huntington Beach is an amazing place :) And im not trying to make it sound like a bad place with what happens to Max there and all tht. Hopefully this makes sense :)**

**I wanna thank iLoOoVeOrAnGe and MySilenceIsInfinity for favouriting, ScissorLuv21 for following and iLoOoVeOrAnGe again, for also reviewing :)**

**R&R (:**

**Also I made a poll (link on profile) but since im a noob, idk how well it will turn out..**

**The question is:**

**Who is your fav Female Pro Surfer.**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the next chapter, enjoy and please read the bottom authors note (: **

**me no own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Max POV.

Have they checked me over when the ambulance came, I was free to go. I kept thinking about Fang and the kiss. My heart fluttered even thinking about it! Of course, everyone else knew we liked each other. The weirdest part? When Jaxon was like 'Took ya long enough.' I guess I never knew how easy it was to see my emotions. _I better fix that on some things_.. The sun was setting, and I walked hand in hand down the beach, towards the Pier. On the right side of me, was a beautiful ocean just waiting to be surfed, and on my left, was the lights of the shops and people walking. Yeah, after what happened here, I still want to surf at Huntington.

"Max?"

I looked up at Fang.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me."

I smiled and answered,

"Promise."

Just then he kissed me, I put one arm around his neck and the other one in his hair. He pulled me closer, and kissed me fiercely. Mostly, it was the best make out kiss I've ever had. Then we pulled apart, our foreheads leaning against each other's. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Wanna go catch a sesh?" Fang asked.

"Nah, what about dinner? I'm starving." I grinned.

"When are you never?" he wrapped his arm around me, as we walked over by the streets.

When we crossed the road, we kept walking until we got to Johnny Rockets, which was across the street from the Rip Curl store. I opened the door, and moved closer inside so I wasn't blocking the door. A man with tan skin, green eyes and black hair took us to our booth. There were red vinyl seats, individual jukebox stations, chrome accents, Coca-Cola advertisements and with nearly life-sized cardboard illustrations of women in World War II armed service uniforms. Mostly, it looked like a diner in the 1950's.

I sat down, and thanked him when he passed us our menus.

"Hello I'm David, and I'm going to be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with a drink?"

I looked at Fang, and he nodded for me to go first.

"Umm can I have the Hershey's Chocolate Shake please?"

"Yes of course, and for you sir?"

"Just a water please."

The water clasped his hands and continued,

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

David walked away, and Fang chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

" A milkshake?"

"You. Have. Not. Lived. Until. You've. Tried. One. Of. Their. Milkshakes." I stated.

"Are you going to let me try some of yours then?"

"Nope." I grinned.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Fine, just don't drink it all." I smiled.

When David came back we ordered our food. Fang chose a hamburger and fries, and I chose a hotdog and fries. As we were waiting for our food, my milkshake came. It was in a glass cup, with whipped cream on top and a straw. Beside it was a stainless steel **(A/N: I don't know what it is if it's stainless steel or aluminium or something else. The thing the rest of the milkshake comes in) **cup with the rest of the milkshake in it. I sipped some of the milkshake, and let me tell you it was delicious. I let Fang have the cup that contained the rest. Well actually, I tried to get it back, but he wouldn't give it to me. Then our food came, I bit into the hotdog and well, it was a good hotdog. After us finishing our food, and Fang paying because he wouldn't let me, we went next door to the Rip Curl store. When we entered, Fang and I started with him first, and then we went to look at clothes for me. Mostly we ended with new tops, sweaters, and two new skateboards. We continued along to Jack's Garage Boardshop, Quicksilver store and Hurley store. At those places we got a mixture of hats, more surfing equipment and shirts.

Once we finished, Fang and I walked back to our hotel, where we'd meet the rest.

[Page Break, cos Page Break's are my besties]

When Fang and I got back, we were greeted by everyone. They were all either on a bed or sitting on a chair.

"Hey guys," I replied.

"Hey Max! I'm so happy that you're okay, like I was freaking out when you didn't come up. Luckily Fang helped you, like the stories with the princess and the prince. But I know you're gonna say that's sexist and what not. How was your date? I mean uhh, well it was my guess since you guys didn't show up for dinner and you proclaimed you love for eachother. Isn't that so sweet? I think its adorable, I'm just waiting for the day when I meet Logan Lerman. He's my favourite, one day I'm going to be Mrs. Nudge Elizabeth Lerman. How does that sound I think sdsfs-" Ari put a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," we all said at the exact same time.

"You gotta love Nudge." Thea chuckled.

"No doubt about it." I smirked.

I took a seat on the edge of 'my' bed.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Ella asked.

There was a mixture of "yes", "no" and "I want a chocolate cookie". You guys can probably figure out who said what.

But when Ella has her mind set on something, there's no point of arguing. I learned that the hard way.

"Iggy truth or dare?"

"Uhh dare?" he replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"Umm I dare you to go out on the balcony and sing.." Nudge whispered something in her ear.

"Sexy and I Know It while doing the shuffle."

Ari opened the sliding door, and pushed Iggy out. He turned around to look at us, and Ella urged him on.

Iggy started.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly _

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah,_

_This is how I roll, animal print pants, outta control,_

_Its Redfoo with the big afro _

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah.. Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah.. I work out_

Then sadly Iggy had to finish his song when this guy yelled out his balcony "SHUT UP, NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

Everyone except Iggy, LMFAO ing **(A/N: haha love my pun :P )**. After Iggy's face colour came back to normal, he looked at me.

_Uh, oh. Eeep. Gulp._

"Max truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth, I'm afraid of your dares."

He grinned evily. "Is Fang a great kisser?"

I blushed madly and mumbled. "Shut up, no one likes you."

"Sniffle, sniffle." Iggy feigned.

"Okay, yeah he is.." I mutterd.

"What was that?" he asked in a sing song tone.

"Yes he is. Do I need to repeat myself again?" I replied.

"Nope."

"Umm Ari. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Thea." I grinned.

He blushed, went over to Thea, and kissed her on the lips. She blushed like crazy, and stared down at the floor. Our game continued for awhile, highlights I'd say when Ella had to throw out her favourite top, Iggy drinking toliet water, Taylor's crush then Fang freaking out, Nudge putting duck tape over her mouth and not talking for twently minutes and me making out with Fang, in front of everyone. If I must say so myself.

I went to sleep knowing, this was one of the best days ever.

* * *

**Hey, so I made this chapter more faxier cos I owe u guys fax :) Umm so I'm going to continue my other story, and I hope to have the next chapter up by either today or tomorrow hopefully. **

**I'm keeping the poll up for awhile, so feel free to vote. **

**Question Is:**

**Who is your fav Female Pro Surfer?**

**and I think I mite re do chapter 4 because it doesnt suit my fancy and all, so ur opinons would b awesome if I should keep that chapter or re do it totally. I wanna thank iLoOoVeOrAnGe, Skatzza, maxandfangfover92, maxridelover56, GracieLou12, Blackist Orchid, fangirl3344 for either favouriting, reviewing, following and all tht :) also to everyone who reviewed and followed my other story :)**

**Also when it comes to the Grom Search, I'm going to need some surfers to make the competition, so if you would like a character, then in the review just put the name u want ur character to b (: **

**One more thing, with Johnny Rockets, im not trying to advertise them if tht makes sense :) I just love tht place (:**

**R&R :)**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Plz enjoy! Me no own Maximum Ride ^.^**

* * *

Max Pov.

_Yay, back to the bestest most funnest place of all.. School! _Note sarcasm. I realized that the only good thing that came out of this summer was me dating Fang, and making more good memories with my friends. Other than that, it was completely boring.

"Max, we gotta leave in ten!" Ella shouted from the kitchen

"Sh*t!" I yelled, as I hurried up to put my clothes on after having a shower.

(I took dark blue skinny jeans, my black and white Beatles tee and white ankle socks) Once I finished changing, I brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. Racing downstairs, I grabbed a Banana Blueberry Muffin and my coffee mug (that Jaxon had graciously put out for me). Ari tossed me my bag, and I caught it, leaving on one shoulder strap, I ran out the door to where Ella, Fang and Taylor were.

"Hey guys, now lets go!" I said, putting on my red Vans, pushing past them and entering the outside.

We walked to our bus, in peaceful silence until Iggy made a statement.

"I peed myself last night and so did Fang."

"Uh, great to know?" I replied.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Please no Iggy." Fang begged.

"Please tell." Ella and Taylor said in unison.

"So Fang and I were playing Slender last night.."

"No Iggy." Fang warned.

"And so we were looking for the papers, we got three already, and grabbed our fourth when Slenderman appeared out of no where. That is where we peed ourselves, and then I accidentally disconnected the mouse when I fell because Fang pushed me, as he was trying to stay in his chair."

Luckily, the bus came. I walked on the bus, and made my way to the third backseat, I passed some of my good track friends Charlie and Vanessa. Sitting down on the grey seats, Fang sat beside me. He took out his white IPhone, stuck his headphones in, passed me the left earbud, and started playing Gangnam Style. I rolled my eyes at him, and he smirked. We just listened to music until we got to school. Our school was fairly big; blue lockers lined up the hallway, with the gym, science rooms, english rooms on the bottom, and the history rooms, art rooms and the rest on the top floor. I gave Fang back his earbud, and got off the bus. Dylan nodded over the least crowded area; I followed him to see what's up. Swerving past people, I caught up to Dylan, who leaned against the side of the school.

"Max, I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't right, and I was wondering if you would forgive me." He looked me in the eyes.

"Fine, but we're still _just _friends." I emphasized on just.

"Thanks," he smiled, and made his way around me, so it looked I was now randomly staring at the school wall.

I caught up with Iggy and Fang, both of them raised their eyebrows at me.

"He apologized." I stated.

"See you guys at third period," I walked faster, and caught up with Stefania.

She had chin length auburn brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. We knew each other since grade 5, when we met on our AA basketball team.

"Hey Max," she grinned.

"Hey Stef,"

"So you're coming to Andi's party to kick off the school year right?"

"I'll think about it, depends on what's going on."

"Okay, whatever you say Max. But either way, I'm gonna make you go." Stefania smiled.

"We'll see about that," I started grinning.

"Gotta head to class, see yea," I went up the stairs, and headed to our music room.

I picked music as my art credit, while Ella picked drama, but luckily I had Iggy. He always makes everything interesting. Before entering Iggy grabbed my arm, and whispered in my ear.

"Remember this before entering, 'starting school off with a bang', just warning yea,"

I smiled at him, before going in the class, Iggy behind me. Taking the seat closest to the window, I sat down. You may be asking _How can Iggy blow something up using art supplies? _Well let me say, nothing is impossible for Iggy. Nothing.

"Good morning class, welcome back from the summer holidays. I'm Mr. Denrron, and I'm your arts teacher,"

There were mummers of "hi" "hey" "yo" "hello" and a "wuzz up Mr. D-Ron?" done by Iggy. He's my unique little unicorn **(A/N: haha my friend calls me her "unique little unicorn" :) )**. We started back tracking on a couple of things from last year, and then Mr. Denrron moved over to a cabinet that contained paint. He opened it cabinet doors, and- BAM! The next thing you knew, everyone was covered in paint, except for Iggy.

Everyone's expression: (0.0)

Iggy's expression: \(*0*)/

My expression: (-_-)

Mr. Denrron's expression: (0_o)

And that was art class.

On the way to lunch, I went into the girls washroom to check my phone. Ainsleigh texted me a couple of days ago, that her and Sam were going to come up for the Grom Search, and stay a little while here in Arizona. Of course they have the Search there, but Sam and Ains wanted to see me (and I wanted to see them of course). I was freaking out that night, in a good way. _UNREAD TEXT FROM SAM_ [Max, **Sam**]

**Hey Max, if you could text me back that would b great.**

Hey Sam

**Hi, I was wondering, I know this is sort of weird, but since ur best friends with Ainsleigh, do u think shed go out with me?**

Im doing gr8 bro, thanks for asking :P haha Id think she wuld

**Kk thx, gtg skateboarding **

Bye Sam, good luck!

**Skateboarding or asking?**

Both .

Chuckling to myself, I went out of the washroom and over to the caf. The servery was at the very back, with tables scattered around, and a vending machine on the right. I made my way over to where Nudge, Ella, Ari, Fang, Taylor, Thea and Iggy were sitting.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to Fang.

"Omigosh you're still covered in paint! Iggy told us the story, I found it really funny especially when I just saw random people coming out splattered in different colours. Speaking of colours don't you love aqua? It's my favourite, oh! Have you guys seen the movie Aquamar-"

Iggy gave her "The Bird".

"Oops." Nudge replied.

"_I've been chillin' on a star with my five star view, I wanna get so far that I can see you move, reach into the jar for a dream come true.." _

All eyes turned to Ella.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked.

She blushed, and answered.

"Hello?" Ella asked.

"Oh hey Aunt Anne, okay one sec I'll put you on speaker." We all moved closer to Ella's phone so we didn't have to compete as much over the volume.

"Hello girls, and Ari. Sorry to be calling you at this time, during school, but I got this offer from work, that if I go on this business trip to Japan, they'll pay for a week vacation trip to England for seven people, including me, during the Christmas break. I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come, of course I have to ask your father, but I just got to know if you'd be interested by today."

We all glanced at each other and grinned.

I think you guys know our answer.

* * *

**Haha my challenge for you guys :) The person who gets the right name of the song (and artist) that was Ella's ringtone gets a MASSIVE shout out and a character in each of my stories if they want :) Heres a hint: British Singer (:**

**Srry for this filler chapter.**

**R&R**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	10. Chapter 10

I grabbed my Hollister Newpost Tee that had _LONG LIVE SURF_ written on it, Moonlight Beach Shorts, neon green ankle socks and a black cardigan. Grabbing some other stuff, I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before I had to catch the bus. Once I was all ready, I side braided my hair and waited for Ella, Taylor, Fang and Ari.

"Morning Max," Jaxon came upstairs with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yo," I replied.

"You're going to Iggy's soccer game tonight, right?" he asked.

I nodded yes. I went to every single soccer game of Iggy's when I was here, and when I wasn't? I Facetimed or Skyped Lana (Iggy's older-already-moved-out-of-the-house sister) and watched it that way.

"Fang, Taylor and I are going out tonight, so it's just going to be you three. Remember Max, if you _ever _get hungry tonight, which will probably happen quite often, _do not _cook anything or let yourself into the kitchen for that matter. Ask either Ella or Ari to get you something. I don't really want the house burning down when I'm not home," Jaxon said.

"Yeah, I usually get this lecture from a lot of people.."

"Well there's a reason Max," Jaxon chuckled.

"It's not my fault the kitchen hates me," I grumbled.

Taylor walked downstairs, wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a Linkin Park tour shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hey Max,"

"Hey Taylor," I grinned. "Love the outfit,"

"Haha thanks, you know it's yours right?" she smiled back.

"Yes, yes I do." I stuck my tongue out at her in a childish way.

"You have good sense of fashion," Taylor complemented me.

"Why thank you, you do too." I complemented her back.

"Oh my gosh, _I love_ your hair Ari!" Fang suddenly came out of nowhere and said that in a high squeakish girly tone.

"Omigosh thanks! _No way_ Fang, where did you get that jacket!? It looks totally hot on you, and totally in style!" Ari came out from behind Fang, and also said it in a high squeakish girly tone.

"Yeah so I _just _went shopping this weekend, and like I also got this awesome pink frilly top, and like these like awesome new pair of like jeans!" Fang went on.

"_Hotalicious_! We _totally _need to go for a pedi together! Oh and what can I say, doesn't purple look _soo _good on me?" Ari continued,

"Duh! It totally matches your skin tone,"

"Aww thanks!" Ari touched his chest with his hand.

Taylor chuckled, and I saw that she had her phone behind her back, and was probably recording this.

"Okay, okay, how about Friday night we can go shopping, buy nail polish and then have a sleepover and do each other's make up!" Fang started jumping up and down.

"OMGZ, love the idea! What could I do with out you!?"

Taylor moved beside me, and whispered "ill send you the recording, make Ari's your ringtone, and I'll make Fang's mine."

Both of them were still ranting, and I grinned to myself, this was going to be so hilarious. Once I got it, I set Ari's half as my ringtone. Taylor motioned for me to call her.

_Yeah so I just went shopping this weekend, and like I also got this awesome pink frilly top and these like awesome new pair of like jeans! _

Then she called me.

_Hotalicious! We totally need to go for a pedi together! Oh and what can I say, doesn't purple look soo good on me?"_

That was our eventful morning.

[Time skip]

"Maximum pay attention!" Mr. Clark yelled.

"What?" I looked at Mr. Clark.

"Listen for once." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well sorry if I'd rather be somewhere else then here," I muttered under my breath.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Clark said.

A girl about 5'6" with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes walked into the classroom. She had a white shirt with _I Hate Barney _written on it in purple and ripped blue jeans.

"Hello," she said with an accent.

"I'm assuming your Emma Brown?"

"Yup,"

He turned around to face us,

"Everyone this is Emma, please welcome her to our school and Iggy, would you mind showing Emma around?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks, now Emma there's a seat beside Max for you,"

I raised my hand, so she knew who 'Max' was, because when you're new you're not going to know anyone's name; but I guess Mr. Clark didn't really think about that..

Emma came over and sat next to me, and smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replied back.

"So where ya from?" I asked.

Mr. Clark was already teaching, so it was fine to talk to her. Don't want to get the new girl in trouble or anything.

"Southern New Zealand,"

"So you surf of course," I stated.

"Yeah I do, do you?"

"Yup. Are you doing the Grom Search?" I asked.

"I was originally gonna do it in New Zealand, but then we moved and I haven't really thought about it since, but I might now that you asked."

"Nifty."

"Totally."

I grinned at Emma, she seemed nice and cool so far. When the bell rang, it was finally lunch.

As we were getting up I asked "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, I'll just have to tell Iggy,"

"Oh, Iggy's one of my friends so you don't have to worry about it." I told her.

"Ok,"

We walked out into the hallways and then made our way towards the caf. Iggy was already sitting with our group of friends, and I yelled in a friendly tone to him

"You're the best tour guide there is!"

He looked up, "Max I saw you guys talking and I knew that you were gonna invite her over to sit with us,"

"True," I stated.

Emma grinned again, and said "Hey Iggy,"

"Sup Brown?"

"Ah, nothing much,"

We sat down, me beside Fang and Emma beside Ari.

"Everyone this is Emma, and Emma this is Nudge, Ella, Fang, Ari, Thea and Taylor."

"Omigosh Emma I love your name, it's so pretty and awesome! I just realized you have the same name as Niall Horan's cousin! Speaking of Niall isn't he soo hot and he's also Irish! I love One Direction, but of course Niall's my favourite but the rest are also cool as well. Speaking of the rest, what do you guys think of 'Haylor'? Like Harry Styles and Taylor Swift? I thiepjfs-" Ella clamped her hand on top of Nudge's mouth.

Emma just stared at her blankly and replied "The only thing I actually registered of what you just said was 'Niall Horan', 'Emma' and 'Haylor'."

"That's pretty good," Taylor smiled.

"Thanks," Emma smiled back.

"Iggy has a soccer game tonight, do you wanna come?" Ella asked Emma.

"Sure, can I text you guys later tonight though?"

"Yeah of course, the games at 7:30 just so ya know," I said.

We all swapped phones with her and put ourselves in her contacts.

She looked at her phone and gave a little snort.

"_Iggalicious_? Really Iggy? Contact name, Forever Iggalicious.."

We all burst out laughing and everyone looked at us.

We get that look a lot..

All of us watched as Iggy came out onto the soccer field. He wore his blue and white soccer uniform with his black cleats (and neon green laces). Iggy was always the happiest on the field, everyone could tell. The game started, and number 23 kicked the ball to Iggy, who ran up the field. He deked left then passed the ball to number 12 who scored on their goalie. An assist for Iggy. The other team came down, number 5 with the ball. He kicked the ball to number 2 who was on the left, but Iggy intercepted and sprinted forward. Since he was far enough ahead, he shot and it went in.

…

In the last minutes of the game the score was 23-20 for Iggy's team. The other team had the ball, but one of Iggy's team mates stole it off of them and scored, which ended the game. We all stood up yelling "Wooo!"

I looked over at Emma to see if she was enjoying it and luckily she was. We watched as Iggy's team high fived each other and said "good game" to the other team.

* * *

**I am such a bad person :( im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so srry I havent updated in so long, please forgive me.**

**And I would also like to apologize to whosaidblondescan'tread for probably bothering them with the character thing, cos i can be irkng sometimes, lol even ask my friends (: :P **

**Anyways thank you to anyone who followed, reviewed or favourited :) My emails been packed again...**

**So wht do u guys think of "Haylor?" **

**oh and has anyone heard of THE FARM by EMILY MCKAY? its a good book. Thinking about reading the MORTAL INSTRUMEHTS, so if u guys read it, im wondering if its worth reading :)**

**Well I shall try to have my other chapters for my other fanfics up soon. **

**EMMA BROWN in my story is whosaidblondescan'tread 's character(: and thank you to Girl With The Eagle Wings and SoAshley11223 for also doing the little contest thing.**

**oh and my FICTIONPRESS is xTrencher4Lifex **

**I havent uploaded anything yet, but I might soon :)**

**Well imma shut up.**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx **


End file.
